1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-59960 discloses a connector with a female housing and a male housing that are connectable to each other. The female housing has a terminal accommodating portion and a front retainer is mounted on a front surface side of the terminal accommodating portion of the female housing. Circumferentially spaced rattling preventing ribs are provided on the outer peripheral surface of the front retainer and extend in a front-back direction. Each rattling preventing rib contacts the inner peripheral surface of a small receptacle of the male housing to suppress rattling of the terminal accommodating portion in the small receptacle when the two housings are connected.
The rattling preventing ribs are exposed on the outer peripheral surface of the front retainer prior to assembling the components of the connector. Thus, foreign matter easily can contact the rattling preventing ribs from outside. The reliability of rattling prevention by the rattling preventing ribs may be impaired if the rattling preventing ribs are squeezed due to interference with a foreign matter.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of enhancing the reliability of rattling prevention.